godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: The 5 Doors - Chapter 9
God Eater: The 5 Doors - Through connection After the Gehenna battle, where the teams got reunite once more but in vain since now every member will split through the 3rd Door. Now will be Arthur and Leon's history: Arthur has woke up, with a little headache and feeling a pain on his right arm, but he got surprised. His arm wasnt in Aragami for and later noticed that he wasnt Aragami and was pure human. Arthur: (What is happening here?) Gods Eater: Arthur!! WAKEEEEE UUPP!!! Arthur: ugh... dont need to yell at me. you need some help or something like that? Gods Eater: Precisely! Gods Eater: The lesson from yesterday... I am still a lot confused about the Meteor Bullet, how to craft it again during the battle? Arthur got silent for like 30 seconds, trying to remember that boy's face but no sign... oddly he got memories that he felt that wasnt him. Then he answered the boy.. Arthur: I didnt told you already to stop trying to craft bullets during quest? Ya can merss the whole Unit with that. Now get the Meteor Bullet I gave to you and learn from it as everyone! Gods Eater: S-Sure!! Gods Eater: Thanks teacher! the boy has leaven Arthur's room excited about the next mission that Arthut got a feeling that it was Vajra for some reason... He got wandering a lot how he knowed all that to say and understanded that the dream is trying to mess with his head, he got to try remembering that previous day but yet with no luck. He understanded that the Door need to deliver his memories time from time. He excited his room and went for the kitchen to drink water.. Arthur: Ugh... the headache got weaker at least... Now I need to know a way out of this --- Hibari: Out of what, Arthur? Arthur: H-Hibari!! Why are you here? Hibari: To get some soda, I am somewhat thirsty you know Hibari: Gorie said you was acting strange, you have some problem today? Arthur: Just a little headache. Nothing much.. "AAARRRGGHHH!" - Arthur screamed, Hibari didnt seem to understand what was happening to him, he was getting even more memories about the 3rd Door but he didnt known that his memory were being deleted for the newer ones. Now he lost his memories from 4rd years old. He got normal when seeing Hibari again. Hibari got a lot of water to he drinks and later went spoke to him. Hibari: Err.. Arthur, hope this isnt a bad time. Arthur: Of couse isnt, what is it? Hibari: Leon is asking for your assistence outside the Branch, could you help him? Arthur: (LEON?! He is sharing my dream?!) Arthur: Okay Hibari, on my way. Arthur went running towards the Branch's gate, an other Gods Eater asked for his assistance for a Medic Bullet but he said "NOT NOW!" and kept running, later he finds Leon with a girl, with having long blonde hair and likely having 16 years Arthur: Leon? Leon: Sis, can ya let a private conversation? Sister: Always private Leon, you are mocking me... - the girl said with a angry face but got in the Fareast Branch. Arthur: who is her, Leon? leon: It's Colette, my alive sister... Arthur: YOUR SISTER IS ALIVE?! Leon: Of course not, it's my damn imagination. The Door like Klaus said is giving us what we want in a different way like, we need to find the Key to get out of here. The Door is reseting our minds too. Arthur: Reseting mind? Arthur: What you talking about? Leon: Say... Leon: How you was when 4th years old? Arthur freezed, trying to remember but he noticed that Leon was right. Arthur: So ya dont remember that too? Leon: I dont remember when I was 8th! I can only remember things related to her from that time period. Leon: No idea of how to fix it. Arthur: Maybe, we need to dig more about it. My Unit will depart to a quest soon, bring your sister. We might discover something there. Leon: Ok then. Leon and Arthur went to talk to Collete and invited her to the mission, she was a lot angry by she needs to battle again, Leon laughed but Arthur felt strange with her. She accepted by the way so they went to talk with Goried and the other Unit Members from Arthur, they thought odd that Arthur is finally going on a mission with them but they liked the idea. To be continued in next chapter... Category:Blog posts